La Copa de las Casas: 5ta Edición Recopilación de Retos
by Jack Stevenson
Summary: Como su nombre lo dice, esta es una recopilación de los retos de "La Copa de las Casas 2017-18" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". Esperemos aportar mucho a Ravenclaw. ¡Go, go, Ravens!
1. Muriel, bananas de Muriel

**Disclaimer:** Algunos lugares, objetos, situaciones, escenarios y mención de algunos personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Todo lo demás ha sido creación mía sin fines de lucro.

Además, este fic participa en el minireto de Enero para "La Copa de las Casas 2017-18" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

* * *

 **Muriel, Bananas de Muriel.**

—Yo... no... quiero —dijo con firmeza, mientras los gemelos le metían el jersey por la cabeza, tirándole las gafas al suelo.

—Y hoy no te sentarás con los prefectos —dijo George—. La Navidad es para pasarla en familia.

Entonces, lo cogieron y se lo llevaron de la habitación, con los brazos sujetos por el jersey.

—¡Suéltenme! —les exigió mientras trataba de zafarse.

Pero no lo hicieron hasta que llegaron junto al retrato de la Señora Gorda.

—Te tenemos una propuesta, hermanito —dijo George, sonriendo con cierta malicia.

—¿Qué dirías si te lanzamos al estrellato a través del Coro de Hogwarts? —dijo Fred, sonriendo igual que su hermano gemelo.

—¿De qué hablan? —inquirió mirándolos con auténtica sorpresa.

—Te hemos escuchado cantar en la ducha por muchos años y creemos que es hora que todo mundo se deleite con tu… _melodiosa_ voz —terció George mientras Fred se aguantaba la risa.

—¡Ya basta de niñerías! ¡Déjenme en paz que tengo muchas cosas por hacer! —y dicho eso, abandonó la sala común.

Lo que Percy no sabía, o quizás sí pero ya lo había olvidado, era que cuando a los gemelos se les ocurría algo no paraban hasta conseguirlo.

En la comida de Navidad, los gemelos aprovecharon que se había distraído cuando casi se rompe un diente al morder un sickle que estaba en el trozo de pudín que le tocó. Le echaron algo en su bebida que, a los minutos, hicieron que se pusiera casi tan rojo como Hagrid quién ya tenía bastante rato bebiendo vino.

Cuando el profesor Flitwick se levantó para dirigir al coro, los gemelos se apresuraron a ir por Percy. Lo llevaron junto al profesor y, aunque un poco extrañado, accedió a su petición al darse cuenta de que se trataba de un prefecto. El espectáculo no tardó mucho en comenzar.

 _"Banana sobre… ¡hic…! Banana…_

 _y sobre banana… ¡hic….! Una…_

 _asómate a la camada… ¡hic!_

 _verás al burro en su cuna…_

 _¡Mueriel, bananas de Muriel…!"_

Por suerte para Percy, la profesora McGonagall detuvo aquel estropicio y luego de mandar a Percy a la enfermería, reprendió a los gemelos quienes no paraban de reír ni aunque los amenazara con tenerlos castigados hasta las próximas navidades.

Para cuando Percy se recuperó de aquella "borrachera", la primera de toda su vida, juró que nunca más volvería a cantar, mucho menos sobre las bananas de tía Muriel.

 ** _FIN_**

* * *

 _Madre mía... Bueno, este fic está ambientado (y/o basado) en lo ocurrido en el "Capitulo 12 El espejo de Oesed" de "Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal". De hecho, hay un par de diálogos y alguna narrativa que es un extracto del mismo capitulo, jeje, así que los invito a que lo revisen para ver si dan con ellos... o no._

 _En fin, cualquier comentario, review y todo, absolutamente todo con referencia al fic es bienvenido. ¡Saludos a todos!_


	2. Profecías y rumores del futuro

**Disclaimer:** Algunos lugares, objetos, situaciones, escenarios y mención de algunos personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Todo lo demás ha sido creación mía sin fines de lucro.

Además, este fic participa en el minireto de Enero para "La Copa de las Casas 2017-18" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

* * *

 **Profecías y rumores del futuro.**

Se sentía muy mareado. No sabía con quién, ni de qué hablaba.

—Háblame de tu mascota, ¿Dónde la escondes?

Le costaba concentrarse, pero en ese momento pensó en su acromantula.

—¿ _Ara-aragog_? —tartamudeó.

—Sí. Dime su lugar de resguardo.

— _En-en la alacena… junto a las cocinas…_

[…]

Para cuando recobró un poco de su conciencia, Hagrid se encontraba dando tumbos por los pasillos. Desorientado y con nauseas, se dejó caer en el suelo, apoyado en una estatua.

—¡Hagrid! ¿Dónde te has metido? Te hemos estado buscando. ¡Oh por las barbas de Merlín! ¿De nuevo estás ebrio, Hagrid? ¿Qué no habíamos acordado que no lo ibas a hacer más? ¡Te pueden expulsar! —aquella voz le resultaba inconfundible.

Era Amelie Diggory, su mejor amiga. La chica lo llevó a los aseos más cercanos para que se lavara la cara. Cuando salió, las mejillas coloradas aún delataban el estado en el que se encontraba, pero ese era el menor de sus males.

—Ay Hagrid, ¿Cómo se te ocurre beber? Encima, Knauff te trae entre las cejas. Solo quiere una excusa para echarte de su clase… —y, aunque su parlanchina amiga continuó hablando, no pudo prestarle atención.

Como la cabeza le dolía, se dejó arrastrar al aula de Adivinación. Una vez allí, se preguntó, ¿Por qué no recordaba haber bebido? Sin embargo, la voz del profesor Knauff lo regresó a la realidad.

—¡Sr. Hagrid! 5 puntos menos por no prestar atención. Le vuelvo a repetir, recíteme su profecía.

—¿P-profecía? —dijo confundido.

—Sí, Sr. Hagrid, la profecía que les pedí que elaboraran para la clase. ¿Entendió esta vez o quiere que se lo deletree para ver si así le queda claro?

Aquello provocó la risa de algunos de sus compañeros. Además, era evidente que no llevaba listos los deberes.

—Eh… bueno…

¿Y ahora qué decía? La cabeza le punzó una vez más y, de pronto, una idea, o más bien un nombre, se le vino a la mente. ¿Y si decía un secreto en vez de una profecía?

—Durante las noches… una sorprendente criatura, peluda y con muchos ojos, saldrá a pasear por el castillo. Tengan cuidado con ella, no… ¿la vayan a molestar?

Fue en ese preciso momento en el que, sin saberlo, Hagrid terminó por sellar su destino. Un destino que otro aquella misma mañana había comenzado a perpetuar, pues con las burlas de ese día se tejerían rumores de su futuro.

 ** _FIN_**

* * *

 _Uff, creo haber terminado just in time jeje... Pero bueno, este fic está ambientado con lo que, en mi mente, Riddle tuvo que hacer para tener un chivo expiatorio cuando perpetuara sus crímenes con el basilisco. Porque sí, ese misterioso personaje del principio era él jeje, aunque apuesto que todo mundo ya lo había descubierto. Encima, todos sabemos que las ocurrencias de Hagrid muchas veces le traen más problemas que soluciones y con esta profecía inventada pues... ¿Qué les digo?_

 _Por otra parte, creo que Hagrid pudo haber comenzado a beber y generarse un poco de adicción a la bebida a una edad muy temprana (en este fic tiene 13 años). Estaba solo y no había nadie que entendiera su situación de semi-humano así que bien pudo haberse refugiado en la botella para ahogar sus penas. Es triste, lo sé, pero también es posible._

 _Mejor ustedes que lo leyeron díganme que les pareció y como saben, toda crítica, consulta o lo que sea con referencia a este fic es bienvenido._

 _¡Saludos a todos!_


End file.
